Clean up on Aisle 5
by beausmomma08
Summary: Bella has a 1 year old out of a past relationship. She meets Edward while working at a grocery store and a great friendship and maybe romance starts. But what happens when Bella's stomach starts growing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going Home

BPOV

My life was not supposed to end up like this. I'm supposed to have the same last name as my son, a ring on my finger, and arguments about which family to visit at Christmas. I'm not supposed to be a 20 year old single mom, with nothing to her name but unpaid bills.

I don't understand how my life got so off course. I could always blame my parents. If they hadn't gotten a divorce I would have never met him. If my mom had given me rules and a curfew I would have never gone to that party. But my mom wanted to be my friend, not my mother. But I suppose it could be seen as my fault for choosing to live with her.

Regardless, here I am, 20 years old and moving in with my father and his girlfriend Sue. I hate doing this to them, but it was either here, or the homeless shelter. Renee's was out of the question. She made it perfectly clear that Clint and I would definitely cramp her and Phil's space, which was fine by me considering she just had a stripper pole installed in the middle of their living room. Not an easy thing to eventually explain to a toddler. "Oh, that, it's nothing. Grammy moonlights as a firefighter…" I may not be mom of the year, but I don't want to lie to my kid either.

I tried not to let the tears overtake me as I unpacked the last of my clothes in my old bedroom, now mine and Clint's bedroom. I closed the drawer quietly and walked over to Clint's crib and watched him sleep. He was so peaceful. I wanted him to stay that way, which is why I promised myself not to cry over his father. Ha, shed tears… how pathetic of me to have to convince myself not to cry over someone who beat me… repeatedly. He screwed me up royally. My mind flashed back to our last fight…

"_Jacob, I really don't like the idea of Paul staying here. It breaks the rules of our lease, we don't get along, and I really want it to be just the three of us, a family."_

"_Yeah right Bella, you're just clingy and needy. I'm not putting him on the streets, so get the fuck over it and deal with it!"_

"_But what about our lease hun…"_

_Suddenly, mid-sentence, he picked me up by my throat and head-butted me in the forehead. I could feel where a bruise would come in. But he's never left a bruise before, oh no, it's getting worse. I fell to the ground when he finally let me go and then he grabbed me by the hair. He picked me up to his eye level._

"_When will you finally learn not to argue with me? Huh?" he spat in my face. _

_With that he threw me down and chucked his keys at me. They scraped across my cheek; I felt it break the skin, and the warm liquid run down my face. _

_Why Bella, why couldn't you just shut up? I closed my eyes and breathed through my mouth so I wouldn't smell the blood. Everything that happened next was a blur. I knew if I could just make it to the door, and get outside I could call 911. I had never called the police on Jake before; did I really have it in me to turn him in? Debating with myself came to an abrupt end when two things happened, Jake came up and kicked me in the stomach, and I heard Clint start crying in his crib. Thank God he was in another room. _

"_Jake" I was barely able to choke out. "Let me go check on Clint. I think his bottle is empty."_

"_Whatever you stupid bitch."_

_I didn't care what he said to me as long as I got Clint and me outside. I walked into Clint's room, while Jacob went to get a Dr. Pepper, and ran outside where there would be witnesses. This was always something that went on behind closed doors; he wouldn't dare touch me in front of other people. I was dialing as soon as I reached the porch steps…_

How could I get myself in the position? And stay in it for two years no less. I was raised better than this. I was taught if a man touched you, you got out of the situation as fast as you can. Instead I lied for him, and denied it even to myself. Worst of all, I don't know that if I went back in time, I wouldn't change what I did. I loved Jacob. We made a beautiful son together. I spent two years of my life with him. I have gotten so used to being with him; I don't know how to be without him.

And a single mom? I wasn't ready to be a mom period, let alone a single mom. How would I be enough for him? I'm living with Charlie, I can't even support myself, and how do I support him? Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade him for anything, or take him back, but I'm so scared of messing him up. My parent's divorce messed me up so bad; I want Clint to have both of his parents. However, because I had to call the cops on Jake, he would only have me. What if I wasn't enough? I could forget finding someone else; getting a boyfriend was hard enough minus the munchkin permanently attached to my hip.

There was a quiet knock on my door, shaking me from my inner turmoil.

"Bella, can I come in?"

I opened the door the rest of the way. I had never been so happy to see Alice in all my life. I gave her a huge hug, and was met with a just as warm reception. If anyone could turn my frown upside it was her. With very little effort or at least that's the way she made it seem.

"Oh Alice, I can't believe you came!"

"And leave you alone right now, Bella, please give me more credit."

I was very close to losing it right there. I couldn't believe this. Alice had given up her cushy job in Seattle at a designer store, to stay here in Forks with me until I returned to normal. She was stuck working at the local Wal-Mart in the junior's Department. How did I get so lucky to have her as a friend?

"I brought reinforcements; I figured this was a big enough job for two."

Behind Alice, Rosalie revealed herself. That did it for me, the tears started to come. I tried to stop them, but it was no use. The three Musketeers were back together again.

"All for one," I sobbed out.

"And one for all." We all said in unison.

"Is he asleep? I want to hold him so bad!" Alice said peeking behind me.

"Yes, but he's been out for awhile, it won't hurt to wake him up." I walked over to Clint's crib and picked him up. He opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings and his new audience. While I hated waking him up, I loved the way he looked when I did. He stared around the room like he was seeing it for the first time. It always made me smile, without fail.

"Clint, you're Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose are here to see you. They've missed you very much." He stared at me wide eyed while I gently spoke to him.

Alice looked like she was about to explode if I didn't hand him over right away. So without further hesitation I passed him along to his most doting aunt.

"Wait until you see what all I've bought for you. You're mother will never have to do laundry again. You'll have an outfit for everyday. And matching shoes and hats for every outfit too." Alice cooed at him.

As Alice played with and admired Clint, I walked over to Rosalie and we embraced in a deep hug. Words never needed to be said with Rose. I loved that about her. I could always gush or pout to Alice, but Rose just knew. I loved her for it.

I looked up at her with wonder in my eyes. "I'm so afraid to ask what you sacrificed to be here."

She just smiled at me and shook her head. "Don't worry Bella. I was able to transfer to this Maaco, no harm done. Alice and I got an apartment together in town with an extra bedroom if you and Clint need some space from Charlie every now and then."

While it felt like my life was tumbling down at my feet I looked around. I saw my two best friends and the most precious little boy God ever made and knew that sometime soon, I would be ok.

Alice tore herself from Clint's gaze long enough to look at me and ask "When do you start at the grocery store Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day

This Safeway should consider itself very lucky. I had already learned how to do my job here at the Safeway in Port Angeles.

Whenever Jacob would get fired or quit a job because he hated his boss I would get to go out and try to find a job. From there it was just a race to see who would get a job faster. Jacob normally won, or he would make me quit if he found a better paying job.

I had gotten the job at Safeway in Port Angeles in November. Since I had already learned how to do everything, the one in Forks wouldn't be subjected to all the broken jars and other random dropped objects. The Port Angeles store was very patient with me though, and while it wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, I still enjoyed it. But Jacob made me quit when some guy ordering food started flirting with me.

I had the same shift here as I did at the other store, 6:00 AM to 2:00 PM. I got to work in the Deli/Bakery. My job was to serve customers food and to decorate birthday cakes. I liked decorating a lot more than serving people. Not because I didn't like dealing with the people, but because icing is easier (and tastier) to get off as opposed to gravy.

Sue had graciously decided she would take care of Clint while I was at work. She was so good for Charlie and I was glad my dad wasn't a total goof to where he couldn't tell that Sue wanted to be with him. She had taken care of him while I was gone and for that I would be forever grateful. Among her other attributes she could cook a great meal, which is what my dad really needed after I left.

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning to get ready for my first day. Clint was still asleep. I don't know how I got so lucky to have a child who could go to sleep at 9 and sleep in until 8. He truly was SuperBaby.

I ran a hairbrush through my hair quickly (it would be in a hairnet all day anyway) and brushed my teeth with vigor. Suffice it to say I was excited. I longed to get out of the house. Not to get away from Clint, but to see something other than my four walls every day. My excitement diminished when I walked outside.

Jacob had wrecked my truck months ago, and since I could only afford liability insurance, I was left without a vehicle. Luckily it was a short walk to the store and Charlie had said he would drive me on days that it was pouring. This morning it was just a light drizzle, so I put my hood up and started on my trek to the Safeway.

I really didn't like walking, not because of the rain, although that had something to do with it, but because of all the time I had to think. I didn't want to think, because when I would start to think my mind always went to the same thing. Him.

_Where is he? He got off of work over an hour ago. It takes 10 minutes to drive home. This is why I wish we could get cell phones! _

_I waddled over to the neighbor's house. I hated being this huge._

"_Hi, I'm so sorry to bug you. Jake is really late and I'm getting worried. Can I borrow your phone?"_

_I hated borrowing things from people. Really hated it. But I was worried. When he is late or I don't know where he is my mind fills with the worst things. A car accident, him getting pulled over and going to jail for all of his unpaid traffic tickets, him being mad at me and just deciding not to come home._

"_Hey Billy, it's Bella. Have you heard from Jake? He isn't home yet and he's really late."_

"_Yeah. He came over here for awhile. I'm sorry; I didn't know you were worried about him. I shouldn't keep him here so long. It's my fault entirely." Billy had a history of taking the blame for Jacob's mistakes._

"_It's ok. He should be home soon then I guess. Thanks Billy." With that I hung up the phone, thanked the neighbors and went back into the house. I had to admit that I was upset. Not because he went to see Billy, but because he didn't come and get me first. I would have liked to see him. Or better yet, while he was visiting with Billy I could have gone seen Charlie. He never considers my point of view on anything. Grrr!_

_Jake pulled into the driveway then. I planned to tell him how upset I was. But when he got out of the truck, I noticed the dozen yellow roses in his hand. My favorite. He knew he had done something wrong and was trying to make up for it. Before he even wrapped his arms around me, he was forgiven._

I walked into the Safeway and swiped my card to clock in, glad to be at work. Michael, the owner, walked me to the deli and introduced me to Carmel. Carmel was an old woman in her 60's or 70's. She seemed nice enough. She told me what my job was in the morning, something I already knew from working in Port Angeles, and said if I needed anything she would be in the kitchen making donuts.

The morning was easy. Simple stocking and putting food out in the right spots. I also had to check all the lunch meats and throw away any that had expired. I had to admit, their breakfast looked a lot more appetizing than the breakfast at the other store.

"Carmel, are we allowed to get something to eat?"

"Sure honey, just bring it back here to eat."

With her permission I went back up front and grabbed a Styrofoam bowl. The "Breakfast Bake" looked delicious. It was breakfast sausage with egg, potato, and gravy all mixed together in a casserole-ish way. This was something I would definitely have to try making for Charlie.

When the doors finally opened at 7 it was time to really get to work. I thought it would go by slow, but I was wrong. Apparently all of the AARP crowd meets at the Safeway early in the morning, and by early I mean when the doors open. They were all sweet old men; they asked me how my first day was going and how my dad was doing.

By 10 the crowd had thinned out. I had to walk to the lobby several times to refill the coffee pots. I was very proud of myself. In a matter of four hours I had only managed to spill eggs on the floor once. I was amazed at myself.

More employees had shown up as well. A girl my age named Allison was working the front counter with me too. We got along really well. She had a 3 year old daughter named Madelyn. She made the afternoon pass by very quickly. When 1:30 rolled around I had one more job to do and then I could go home. We had a separate area to make burgers filled with lettuce, pickles, cheese, onions, and the regular condiments. I had to walk out to the main part of the store and grab a jar of pickles to refill that container as we were almost out.

I was very familiar with this store, as I did all of my grocery shopping here back when I cooked for Charlie on a nightly basis. Pickles were on aisle 5. When I got to the correct aisle I scanned the shelf for the store brand jar of sandwich pickles. I found it and turned to walk back to the deli. I bumped into something on my way. A big something. A muscular something. I looked up to apologize.

The jar of pickles fell out of my hands, shattering, all over my feet and all over his feet. I didn't notice. All I noticed was the most beautiful pair of green eyes staring into my ugly brown ones.

"Oh… Um… I'm… Gosh… Sorry!" My mind was not working correctly at all.

"Are you ok?" Oh my gosh his voice was heavenly. It was like a symphony of angels had come down and decided to grace me with a song. I could only stare at him. I knew he had just said something but I didn't know what, just that I wanted to hear him speak again.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" There it was again. I knew I had to answer this time before he thought I was a complete lunatic.

"Um, yeah, I'm ok. Are you ok? It didn't land on your feet or anything did it?" it was at that point that I realized his jeans were soaked with pickle juice. It made splatter marks all the way from his ankle to his… oh my God, I just stared at his crotch!! What's wrong with me? Bella, look away before he notices. BELLA!! LOOK AWAY!

When I was finally able to pry my eyes away from his… well… my eyes dipped down again. Oh god what was wrong with me? Look into the green pools of beauty. Not at his crotch! I looked into his eyes again, willing myself to keep my eyes up. I put my hand under my chin as an extra precaution. He had this amazing smile crooked smile on his face. I started seeing stars. I literally felt like his beauty would make me pass out.

"I'm so sorry about your jeans. Is there anything I can do?" I asked without looking down at his jeans.

"No, it's ok. Can I grab another jar for you?" Melting butter, his voice was like melting butter. My legs were turning into melted butter…

"Um, sure. Thank you."

He grabbed a matching jar and we started walking to the deli. He was taller than me, but he wasn't a giant either. As amazing as his eyes were, his hair was just as great. A beautiful bronze color, messy, but an organized mess. We arrived back at the counter in the middle of my ogling.

"Here, don't drop it this time ok." That crooked smile graced his face again. Wow. That thing should be illegal. I'm sure if I were to take a brain breathalyzer I would be blowing at least four times the legal limit.

"Thanks again. And I'm sorry again about your pants."

"It's ok really. I'm on my way home so it's not a big deal. I didn't catch your name. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella… Bella Swan." Did I seriously just introduce myself like James Bond? What is wrong with me!?!?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan. Maybe we can bump into each other again. Minus the pickles of course."

"Maybe. I'm here all week." I smiled sheepishly. I needed to stop talking. I just sounded like a Vegas comedian.

"Until then… Bella."

"Um, yeah. Bye." My mind and body was officially jello. I stood there for around 5 minutes until I realized I had a clean up on aisle 5.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

It wasn't until I walked out of the store with my food did I notice that I smelled like pickle juice. Worth it, absolutely worth it. I'd take a bath in the stuff if it meant I got to stare into those beautiful chocolate pools every day.

Bella Swan was by far the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had such an innocent beauty. You could put her next to Carmen Electra and I would choose her every time. Sure Carmen had the rack and the legs, but Bella had these eyes that you could literally get lost in. And her blush… If you could bottle that, girls would be lining up around the block to get some. That was by far the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I would take her eyes and blush over a set of double d's any day. Not to take anything away from her body. The Safeway uniform and apron is not the most flattering thing in the world, but I could still make out curves from where her apron tied at her waist. Everything was in proportion, which to me is better than silicone parts that are out of proportion. The only thing left to my imagination, other than what was underneath the clothes, was her hair. It was covered by a hairnet. Definitely not flattering at all, but even Bella could pull it off.

I pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. I knew Emmett and Jasper would see my face when I got inside and know something was up. So I sat in the car for a little while longer wanting to keep the memory of Bella to myself for a little bit longer. I almost felt bad for objectifying her body the way I had been, but another part of me didn't see it that way. More like someone would recall the Mona Lisa, with graciousness and awe that they were in the pictures presence.

Grabbing the bags out of the back seat I went inside grudgingly. I walked to the kitchen to begin putting groceries away. Emmett and Jasper must have heard me come in because they were in the kitchen shortly after. I appreciated my roommates, they always helped out. Calling them roommates didn't sound right. We had all grown up together in Chicago and moved here when my dad got a job at the hospital here. I had moved with my parents because I wanted to be close to them, and Emmett and Jasper just followed. They told me that I was family and we stuck together. We called ourselves the Three Musketeers. They were more like brothers. Just with different last names.

I was trying to hide my face in the fridge or pantry so the interrogation wouldn't start. I thought I was doing rather well since no one said anything.

"Edward met someone!" Emmett burst out suddenly.

"How do you know that? You haven't even seen my face!" I had really thought I was doing a goo job. My nose was getting cold from standing in front of the fridge for so long. I knew they hadn't seen my face.

"That's how I know. You're basically giving yourself frostbite trying to hide your face. Why else would you try to hide your face? So who is she? Where did you meet? What does she look like? Where are you taking her out?" For as big as Emmett was you'd think he'd be nothing but 100% man. However, the guy could gossip like a school girl. He was a walking oxymoron. Emphasis on the moron.

"Emmett, let Edward at least warm his face up before he answers all of that. He looks like Rudolph." Jasper always had my back, not that Emmett didn't. But someone had to protect me from Emmett.

"Let me finish putting this stuff up, then I'll tell you. It really isn't that big of a deal." I tried brushing it off, although I knew my attempt was futile.

"Edward, you haven't dated anyone since you found out Tanya cheated on you when we moved here two years ago. You having any sort of interest in the opposite sex is ground breaking." I winced; I hated it when Emmett said her name. Still felt like salt in an open wound.

I looked over at Jasper waiting for him to chime in to rescue me again; he knew what I was waiting for. "Sorry man, I agree with Emmett on this one. It's been too long since you've had that goofy grin on your face. I'm grateful to whoever put it there."

"Alright well this is what happened…"

I replayed the"pickle story" as Emmett called it now to them. I knew I had the big, goofy grin on my face because my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. I couldn't quite bring myself to care. All I could care about was when I would get to see her again.

BPOV

It was raining when I clocked out. I didn't care. I practically skipped the whole way home. I tried telling myself it was because I was anxious to see Clint, and of course I was, but I knew that wasn't the reason behind my sudden jovial mood.

Edward Cullen. Even the name was sexy. He was sexy. For 2 years Jake was the most attractive thing in my world. And he really was. Even when I would see other guys they never had anything on Jake. Edward Cullen shattered that record like I shattered a jar of pickles. He should really carry around a warning sign with him or something. Do not operate heavy machinery when in close proximity or something. I swear I mopped up pickle juice and a big puddle of Bella drool on aisle 5.

I approached my driveway quicker than what I thought. I should have a daily dose of Edward if it gets me out of the rain faster. I hung up my raincoat in the foyer and strolled into the living room. There was my little man playing with Charlie and Sue on the floor. My chest tightened. He was perfection. I don't know how but he came out looking like me. He had my brown hair, instead of Jake's black. He had brown eyes, but so did his dad. But he was pale. Not like me, but he definitely didn't have the dark russet skin of his father, something that Jake was still upset about to this day.

I collapsed on the floor next to Clint, and he crawled over to me immediately. I love that he knew exactly who I was. It made me feel so complete. I picked him up in the air over my head. I pumped him up and down a few times until he started laughing. That laughter could remedy anything.

"How was your first day kiddo?' Charlie's nicknames were never going to stop were they?

"It was ok. I only spilled eggs. But I managed to drop a jar of pickles right before I clocked out."

"Well that isn't too bad. It could have been a lot worse."

That was the truth. His question had made me think of Edward again though. So my mind went to jelly for a few seconds.

After I regained composure I asked dad if I could invite Alice and Rosalie over for dinner so I could tell them about my first day. I really wanted to get them alone and gush about Edward. I felt like his beauty was too much for one person, and I needed to spread it around. Or else I would risk combusting under pressure.

They came by around 7 with boxes of Chinese food. Bless them! Clint got his own little box of white rice while the rest of us devoured shrimp fried rice and sweet and sour chicken. Dinner was finished right around 8 and Alice and Rose helped me give Clint a bath and put him in bed. I really did have the best friends in the world.

Once Clint was laid down, with baby monitor in hand, we walked outside to the porch swing.

Alice started in on me first. "Bella who did you meet today? You've had this look on your face all evening! I've wanted to ask all night but I didn't want to bring it up in front of your dad."

I smiled. I knew they would be able to tell. "Well remember how I said I dropped a jar of pickles today? I dropped them because I saw him…"

Alice gave me a huge hug when they left. For someone that little she was a mean hugger. Rosalie gave me a hug and a knowing smile.

"I'm glad you are so taken with someone other than Jake. It's healthy, and I'm happy for you. I hope it leads somewhere. I'm sure you'll see him again soon, Forks is a small town after all." Rosalie was always so calm with me, but she always knew EXCACTLY what to say. For that I loved her.

"Thanks Rose. Night girls. I'm going to need ya'll back over here tomorrow night. I'm supposed to meet with Jake tomorrow after work to hash out custody and child support."

"We'll be here. Night Bells!"

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


End file.
